Love Complex
by IloveIchigo1
Summary: Kaien Shiba is de bad boy van Karakura, alles lijkt goed in zijn leven te zijn . Maar als hij de pittig koppig maar toch de schoonheid, Ichigo Kurosaki ontmoet . Lijkt zijn wereld op zijn kop is gegaan .
1. A Beauty In Karakura

**Story Titel ! : Love Complex**

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**Waar gaat het over : Kaien Shiba is de bad boy van Karakura, alles lijkt goed in zijn leven te zijn . Maar als hij de pittig koppig maar toch de schoonheid, Ichigo Kurosaki ontmoet . Lijkt zijn wereld op zijn kop is gegaan .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Yaoi , Yuri , FTM , MTF , Rape , Dead & Meer ( ? ) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Soms weten we niet wat liefde zich voorsteld, soms weten we niet als liefde regels heeft of niet . Soms weten we niet of liefde een voordeel heeft of nadelen, en soms vragen we af of liefde echt einde heeft als een sprookje . _

" Kaien Shiba ! " Riep een vrouw als ze een jongen van 17 probeerde te vangen ." Kom verdomme hier jij kleine rat ! " Riep ze moordlustig ." Zus ik kom telaat voor mijn date ! " Riep de jongen als hij haar vuist ontweek ." Kom op ! Ik heb hier geen tijd voor ." Schreeuwde hij en ontweek haar ander vuist, en ging snel langs haar door . Maar de vrouw zag dat, en liet haar voet onder hem schuiven . " Ha ! Niks er van jij blijft mooi hier, je werk doen of anders valt er klappen ! " Zeide ze.

En trok de verslagen jongen mee terug de winkel in, de voorbij gangers sweatdropped . " Dat waren de Shiba kinderen toch ? " Vroeg een vrouw aan een man ." Ja ze zijn weer levendig ." Zeide de man terug . " Oh soms vraag ik me af, wat er in die hoofden zit van hun ."

" Zus kom op ik heb een afspraak met Miyako ! " Schreeuwde Kaien Shiba naar Kukaku, die lui in haar stoel zat ." Ja en ? "Kaien probeerde zich kalm te houden ." Ja en ? Je vraag me ja en ? Zus je hebt me de hele zomer hier laten werken, ik had nauwelijks de tijd voor Miyako of mijn vrienden ! Kan ik nu eens eindenlijk een keer vrije dag hebben ." Zeide hij Kukaku keek nadenkent ." Nee ." Zeide ze dan .

" Oh kom op je zeg nooit iets tegen Ganju ! " Ganju kwam juist binnen ." Huh wat over mij ? "Hij voelde een moordlustige aura, Ganju en Kaien sweatdropped naar Kukaku ." Luister Kaien je gaat nu verdomme werken, en Ganju jij gaat verdomme nu thee maken ! Hoe lang moet ik verdomme nog wachten ! " _Temper probleem . _" Sorry zus ik heb je post even gehaald, ik ga snel aan de thee beginnen ." Zeide Ganju hij gaf de post aan Kukaku, die het aan nam .

Ganju ging snel weg ." Kaien je doet de kassa vandaag, vervelende klanten geef je een spuug in de gezicht . Dat weet je bij een overval mag je in je broek pissen op een goede manier alleen begrepen ." Kaien sweatdropped _ik kom nooit van haar af_, Kukaku keek naar hem vervelend ." Wat nou ga aan het werk ! "Kaien ging snel weg, Kukaku zuchte als de deur sloot ." Jeez jongens zijn toch zo vervelende last pakken . "

Kaien zuchte als hij aan de kassa zat, hij wachte tot de oude vrouw haar kleine cent vond ." Mevrouw het is echt niet nodig die kleine cent ." Zeide hij ." Nee nee ik wil het volledig betalen ." Zeide ze en keek haar hele tas door ." Mevrouw echt het is niet erg kijk ." Hij haalde zelf een klein cent uit zijn broek zak ." Ik betaal een klein beetje mee okay, dus je hoef niet mee te zoeken ." Zeide hij en schoof de geld naar voor, maar de vrouw schoof die terug naar hem ." Nee ik betaal volledig ." Zeide ze Kaien zuchte _dit gaat lang duren _Kaien keek naar de lange rij _en de mensen zijn er ook niet blij mee . _

" Kaien ! " Kaien keek naar de deur en zag Keigo en Mizuiro ." Kaien we dachten dat je bij Miyako zat ." Zeide Keigo als hij bij de kassa kwam staan ." Ga aanschuiven ! Jullie zijn nog niet aan de beurt ! " Zeide de oude vrouw Keigo keek naar haar ." Huh sorry Mevrouw doe het maar op u gemak, ik kom alleen praten ik koop hier niks ." De vrouw keek terug in haar geld zakje . " Zo weer een lange dag he ! " Kaien zuchte ." Je moet het juist vragen, ik had een date met Miyako afgesproken . Maar door zus zit ik hier natuurlijk alweer ." Keigo lachte en Mizuiro keek door de magazine 's met zijn MP3 op ." Ja juist of wij u kunnen vervangen ." Zeide Keigo ." Juist ja ." Zeide Kaien .

Maar toen Keigo 's woorden in zakken, keek hij met een duivels grijns naar Keigo en Mizuiro . De twee keken sweatdropped naar hem ." Kaien je hebt een duivels grijns op je gezicht, waarom kijk je ... " Maar Keigo kon niks zeggen, als hij en Mizuiro even later achter de kassa stond . Mizuiro was met de mensen bezig, terwijl Keigo zich kapot huilde ." Waarom ! Waarom ! "

" Huh is alles okay met hem ? " Vroeg een vrouw Mizuiro glimlachte ." Natuurlijk ! Hij is gewoon beetje zij weg kwijt, heb nog een fijne dag mevrouw ! "

Kaien rende met zijn snel naar de plaats waar Miyako op hem wachte, _maar goed dat die twee daar aan kwamen ! Sorry Keigo maar ik had u moeten opofferen ! _Kaien zag dan Miyako ze leunde tegen de muur, met een drankje in haar handen ." Oi ! Miyako ." Ze keek om en zag Kaien ." Kai-Kun ! " Ze rende naar hem toe ." Sorry dat ik laat ben, je kent mijn zus . Maar Keigo en Mizuiro waren juist op dat moment gekomen ." Zeide Kaien ." Oh geef niet wat belangrijk is dat je hier bent ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach .

Ze gaf hem een kus op de de mond, en hij gaf een kus terug . " Kom op laten we genieten van dezen dag ." Zeide hij en liep samen met Miyako naar de Winkel centrum, Miyako stopte bij een winkel ." Oh wacht ik wil even hier kijken, niet flirten als ik even weg ben he ! " Zeide ze als een grapje, maar soms vraag Kaien zich af of het een grapje is . Ze ging de winkel in, en Kaien stond daar maar te wachten . Het was rustig toen plots hij een groepje zag, rond twee meisjes . De twee hadden oranje haar maar één had langer haar dan de ander . " Blijf met je vieze poten van mijn zus ! " Zeide het meisje met de korter haar, ze hield haar vuisten omhoog klaar om te slaan . Kaien wreef aan zijn ogen, en keek goed naar de meisje 's gezicht . Ze lijkt op hem, alleen heeft ze bruine ogen en oranje haar . _What the hell is die bezig ? _Kaien merkte welke groep die jongens zaten, dat waren de Mad Dogs . Die waren de baas over de hele winkel centrum, ze stelen bedriegen en nemen elk meisje bij de heup . En slaan elke vent kapot, tenzij hij sterker is kan die in groep komen .

" Wat is er mis met jou rotwicht ? We willen die ander, jij zijt veel te mannenlijk ." Zeide één van hun maar kreeg een boks in zijn gezicht, de ander twee naast hem keken met grote ogen ." Ha ! Mako-Kun ! " Schreeuwde de één met een punker kapsel en helpte, de leider op te staan ." Verdomme bitch ik maak u af ! " Riep hij Kaien weet niet wat aan hem scheelde, maar hij rende naar de groep . En plaatste zijn voet recht op de vent zijn kop, en duwde zijn gezicht tegen de grond ." Ha ! Nog één Mako-Kun is helemaal knock out ! " Schreeuwde de twee ." Jeez jullie weten ook niet hoe jullie een vrouw onder de indruk moet maken he ? " Zeide Kaien .

" Wat ? ! Zoek je ruzie met ons ! " Riep de één met de punker kapsel ." Ja moeten we Emi-Chan op je af sturen ? ! " Riep de dikkere van de 3 ." Emi-Chan ? Wie is dat een klein kind, of een meisje kom op wie is die Emi-Chan ? " Plots viel er een schaduw over Kaien heen, Kaien keek achter hem en zag een grote . bredere en sterkere man achter hem ." Jij moet Emi-Chan zijn he ? " De man hield zijn vuist klaar, Kaien hield zijn handen op ." Wacht ik kwam alleen ... " Maar merkte dat de twee meisjes weg waren, _verdomme ze hebben mij verlaten ! _Kaien keek naar hem en glimlachte ." Ik denk dat ik ook maar eens ... "Maar zijn wereld werd zwart .

**Even later**

Toen Kaien zijn ogen open deed, zag hij Miyako 's gezicht ." Kai-Kun gaat het ? ! " Kaien stond recht op, en hield zijn hoofd vast in pijn ." Wat is er gebeurt ? " Vroeg hij ." Je werd in elkaar geslagen door de bende Mad Dogs ! Ik had je gezegt te wachten ! En toen ik buiten kwam lag je daar half dood ! Als het niet voor die twee meisjes waren, had de politie nooit op tijd hier heen gekomen ... " Miyako begon dan te huilen ." Je bent een idiot Kai-Kun ! Een idiot ik was zo bezorgt ! " Schreeuwde ze hard en begon harder te huilen ." Oh kom op Miyako, ik ben hier nog dus ... " Miyako veegde haar tranen op, en nam een ijs pak en legde op zijn oog ." Je hebt een dikke blauwe oog, verdomme Kai-Kun u zus vermoord u nog . " Zeide ze . " Waar zijn die gasten ? " Vroeg Kaien .

Hij keek rond zich, die politie zijn hier geweest . Want er is nog een politie agent, die liep naar hem toe ." Jongeman ik zie dat je terug uit de dromen wereld zijt gekomen ." Zeide hij met een glimlach, Kaien eerlijk gezegt kon er niet mee lachen ." Meer een nachtmerrie bedoelt u ." Zeide hij ." Natuurlijk het zou één zijn geweest, het waren natuurlijk de Mad Dogs waar we nu over praten ." Zeide de man ." Kunt u mij vertellen u kant van het verhaal ? De meisjes hebben het al verteld maar zijn nu weg ." Zeide hij Kaien zuchte _vandaag zucht ik veel, een vermoeide dag blijkbaar . _" Wel ik weet niet persies maar ... Ik zag 3 gasten van die groep, hun lastig vallen waren . Ik kwam er tussen ik heb één van hun knock out gekregen . Maar toen praten ze over een Emi-Chan, en ik dacht niet dat het ... "

" Natuurlijk vele dachten het, maar je de meisjes belde ons . Wees blij dat we op tijd zijn gekomen, of anders lag je niet met een blauwe oog ." Zeide hij ." Kunt u mij u naam, telefoon nummer en adres geven ." Kaien deed dat en de politie man ging weg ." Ik geloof dat we nog kunnen proberen te genieten van onze date ?" Vroeg Kaien Miyako glimlachte ." Geen zorgen zelfs met die blauwe oog, ben je mijn Kai-Kun ! " Zeide ze en gaf hem een kus, en nam hem mee .

Even later

Na het wandelen gingen ze een ijs eten, en gingen ergens zitten bij een fontein . " Wel dit lijk er meer op voor een date ! " Zeide Kaien als hij in Miyako 's hand kneep ." Natuurlijk de beste ook nog ! " Zeide ze en gaf Kaien een kus, Kaien kuste haar terug . " Huh neem ons niet kwalijk ." Zeide een stem, de twee stopte met kussen . En zagen twee meisjes ." Ha ! Jullie twee ." De meisje met de korte haren keek lastig weg ." Ja wij twee weer, normaal doe ik deed niet graag . Maar mijn zusje hier vind dat we tenminste u moeten bedanken ." Zeide ze .

Ze liep naar hem toe, en bukte haar zelf tot dat ze gezicht voor gezicht stond . Kaien voelde zich ongemakkelijk hoe dicht bij ze was, als hij dieper in haar ogen keek . Hoe meer de wereld rond hun verdween, _ze heeft zelfs lekkere prafum aardbei ? Ah shit waarom denk ik dat Miyako is nog hier ! _" Huh ... " Kaien weet niet wat hij moet zeggen ." Dank je voor ons te redden, ook al kon ik het alleen aan ." Kaien werd kwaad en wou op staan, juist op dat moment kwamen twee kinderen aan gelopen . Één duwde het meisje op Kaien, beide vielen dan in de fontein ." Ha Kai-Kun ! "

Kaien keek met grote ogen naar het meisje, de meisje keek met grote ogen terug . Hun kleren begonnen nat te worden, door het water en de ijs begon te mixen met het water ook . Het meisje duwde haar zelf van hem af, en keek met een rood gezicht weg ." Verdomme die kleine ratten, wacht maar tot ik jullie heb ! " Schreeuwde ze en stond snel op, ze keek naar Kaien die nog steeds geschokt keek ." Wat nou nog nooit een meisje gekust . " Zeide ze en ging uit de fontein ." Huh we gaan maar beter ! " Zeide het ander meisje en ze gingen weg .

" Kai-Kun kom uit voor dat je een ziek word ! " Schreeuwde Miyako Kaien stond op en ging uit de fontein ." Ha sorry Miyako dat was niet ... " Maar kreeg al een slag tegen zijn gezicht ." Ik wil je niet meer zien bedrieger ! " Schreeuwde ze rende weg, Kaien stond alleen nog bij de fontein . Kaien 's mond viel open, een koppel had het gehoord en gezien en begonnen lachend weg te gaan ." Heb je gehoord hij is gedumpt ." Zeide het meisje ." Ha loser ! "Riep een jongen . _Wat ? Miyako dumpte me ? Dat meisje ... _" Wat ? ! "

* * *

**De moment is gekomen Ik heb Love Complex opnieuw geschreven, op de dag dat die eigenlijk geschreven was . Maar na tijdje merkte ik dat het niet zo goed was, dus besloot ik die opnieuw te schrijven op de zelfde dag . De verhaal lijn is beetje het zelfde, alleen is alles nu anders geschreven . Dus als je ziet Ichigo en Kaien hebben steeds nog gekust, en Miyako ziet Kaien als een bedrieger, terwijl steeds de verhaal anders geschreven is . Ik hoop dat jullie er van genieten, en te hopen dat ik niet meer het opnieuw moet schrijven ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. The Girl With The Brown Eyes Again

_Ik ben Kaien Shiba ik ben 17 jaar, en mijn leven was goed voor mij . Ik was samen met een meisje Miyako, mijn lief van 3 maanden . Maar op één of ander manier, ging het uit tussen ons . Sinds een ander meisje op mij viel, en mij kuste in de fontein . En nu proberen mijn ' duivelse vriende ', te raden welk meisje ik heb gekust . _

" Voor de laatste keer ! Ik heb niemand gekust, laat het toch gaan ! " Schreeuwde Kaien tegen Keigo en Mizuiro, de twee keken naar elkaar . En dan terug naar Kaien ." Zijt je gek, we willen meteen weten of het een hotie is of niet ! Want als jij haar niet wilt, kan ze altijd bij mij komen ! De super ... " Maar Kaien onderbrak hem, om een klop te geven op zijn hoofd ." Shut up ! " Schreeuwde hij .

" Wat is hier aan de hand ?" Vroeg een meisjes stem, ze keken om en zagen Rukia Kuchiki naar hun toe lopen ." Sinds al dezen morgen, maken jullie veel lawaai . Dus vertel op ! Wat is dit hier ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach, voor dat Kaien iets kon zeggen . Stond Keigo snel op om hem voor te zijn ." Kaien heeft een meisje gekust, dat niet Miyako was ! " Schreeuwde hij en alles viel stil .

De hele klas keek naar hun, en dan begonnen gefluister rond de klas te komen . Kaien keek dan moord achtig naar Keigo ." Keigo ... " Keigo begon te zweten van paniek, en rende snel de klas uit ." Sorry de WC roept ! " Schreeuwde hij maar Kaien liet het niet bij zitten, en rende achter de brunette aan ." Kom terug jij onnozelaar ! " Rukia en Mizuiro bleven alleen achter .

" Vertel op wat is dit allemaal ? "Vroeg ze aan hem, Mizuiro zuchte en legde het uit . Onder tussen in de Shop van de Shiba 's .

Kukaku zat achter op haar stoel achter de kassa, een magazine te lezen . Ze keek in het boek, maar las niet wat er in stond, ze zuchte en gooide de boek weg ." Aw ! Verdomme het is saai hier ! " Zeide ze plots ging de winkel deur open, ze keek naar de deur . En zag een man in zijn 40ste binnen stappen, hij keek rond en zag haar . En liep naar haar toe, Kukaku 's ogen gingen wijd open als ze de man herkende .

" Wat doe jij hier ? ! " Schreeuwde ze als ze op stond, haar stoel viel naar achter op grond . De man glimlachte en stopte naast de kassa ." Hey Kukaku nog steeds in dezen winkeltje bezig, wel raad eens wat we worden buren van elkaar . " Zeide de man lachend, hij merkte niet dat Kukaku meer nerveus keek dan blij .

Kaien zat dan in de verpleegster 's kamer, Keigo werd onder verband gelegt bij de vrouw . Terwijl hij jammerde tegen Kaien, dat hij oneerlijke vriend was ." Je eigen vriend verwonden hoe durf je ! " Schreeuwde Keigo Kaien zuchte ." Ja wie was de gene, die door de hele klas schreeuwde . Van een toestand waar ik nauwelijks, weet wat er aan de hand was ! " Schreeuwde hij terug ." Dude een babe ander dan Miyako kuste u, en je laat beide babe 's weg gaan . Man als ik jou was hield ik ze beide, dan kwam er misschien een ... Auw ! " Schreeuwde Keigo als de verpleegster de verband strak doet .

" Kinderen van tegen woordig, kunnen aan niks anders denken aan sex ! " Zeide ze kwaad Kaien en Keigo zwegen, want dezen verpleegster was één van de leerkrachten . Die zich niet laat doen, toen Kaien en Keigo uit de verplegers kamer kwamen . Zag Kaien Miyako met haar vriendinnen, Miyako zag hem en Kaien stopte . Beide keken naar elkaar, en Kaien stak zijn hand uit ." Miyako ... "

Maar Miyako keek weg en liep door met de ander meisjes, Kaien keek naar haar als ze weg ging ." Jeez man je hebt het zwaar te pakken ." Zeide Keigo ." Ik denk het ook, oh man hoe moet ik het goed maken ." Zeide hij Keigo keek naar hem, als of hij tweede hoofd groeide ." Dude tegen ons zit je te zeggen van dat er niks tussen jou en dat meisje is toch ? " Kaien knikte ja ." Zeg het zelfde tegen Miyako, en als ze steeds beweerd dat je liegt ."

Keigo zette zijn handen op Kaien 's schouders ." Geef het op, dat zou het beste zijn ." En ging weg, Kaien ging achter hem aan ." Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ? Ik hou van Miyako ik kan toch niet opgeven ... Of wel ?" Keigo zuchte ." Wel ik ben niet zo Miyako-Fan op eerlijk gezegte, dus laat ik jou lot in jou handen over ." Zeide Keigo .

Kaien stond dan alleen in de gang, en zuchte als hij naar de WC 's ging . Zijn gezicht op frissen zou een goede start zijn .

Even later

Toen Kaien naar huis liep, voelde hij zich nooit zo eerder vermoeid . Hij kwam binnen zijn huis, en hoorde dat er bezoek was . Hij zag er 7 paar schoenen staan, Kaien deed zijn schoenen uit . En liep de woonkamer in ." Ah ! Kaien je zijt er, kom hier dit zijn onze nieuwe buren ." Zeide Kukaku, Kaien kwam verder naar binnen, en zag een man in zijn 40ste op staan .

" Hey ik ben Kurosaki Isshin, fijn je te ontmoeten ." Zeide de man Kaien schudde zijn hand ." Dit zijn mijn kinderen ." Zeide Isshin hij wees naar twee kinderen ." Dit zijn Yuki en Karin, Karin is met de zwart haar en Yuki met het bruin . Ze zijn een tweeling ." Als Kaien goed naar de twee keek, was de jongen meer vrouwenlijk dan het meisje . Sinds het meisje geen vrouwen trekken heeft . " En dit is dan mijn ander dochter Orihime, ze kwam bij ons wonen toen ze 11 was ." Maar Orihime verstopte haar gezicht, achter een bruin man die naast haar zat ." Sorry ze is beetje verlegen, ze wend wel aan jullie ." Zeide Isshin .

" Dit is Chad hij kwam in onze familie toen hij 10 was ." Zeide hij en wees dan naar een jongen met een bril ." En dit is Uryu hij kwam bij ons toen 8 was, hij kwam eerder natuurlijk dan Chad en Orihime . " Zeide hij en ging langs een meisje staan, die Kaien erg bekend voor komt ." En dit is mijn liefste dochter ter wereld . " De meisje tilde haar hoofd omhoog, en Kaien keek naar bruine ogen van ... " Dit is Ichigo Kurosaki mijn oudste dochter ."

_Het meisje dat mij kuste ! _Een groot stilte vulden de kamer, Ichigo grijnsde naar Kaien ." Wel dat is lang geleden ." Zeide ze .

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 2 ! Ik hoop dat het niet te kort is, sorry was Keigo OCC ? Sorry daar voor ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Meeting Ichigo Kurosaki

Kaien keek met een open mond naar Ichigo, Ichigo grijnsde naar hem vond het totaal een grappig zicht ." Huh ? Jullie kennen elkaar al ? " Vroeg Kukaku als ze tussen de twee keek ." Yep in de ... " Maar Kaien nam haar uit de woonkamer, en rende uit het huis met haar . Hij keek om als niemand hun volgde, en keek naar Ichigo als ze stopte met rennen ." Wat is jou probleem ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo als ze haarzelf los trok ." Zwijg over de winkel centrum begrepen ! Mijn zus vermoord me als ze hier achter komt ." Zeide Kaien als hij kwaad keek naar haar .

" Hoezo je zijt dan stiekem gegaan ? " Vroeg ze Kaien keek weg, en Ichigo grijnsde ."Oh lieve help wat zal er gebeuren, als ik het door vertel ? " Zeide ze Kaien merkte de grijns ." Vertel het niet door please ! " Zeide Kaien ." Ik wil nog mijn puber jaren en al mee maken ! " Riep hij Ichigo zuchte van de kinderachtige gedrag ." Okay dan op één afspraak ." Zeide Ichigo ." Ik vertel het niet aan jou zus, als jij mijn vriendje word voor 8 maanden ." Zeide ze Kaien keek naar haar ." Wat ? " Ichigo glimlachte ze lijk hier van te genieten .

" 8 maanden mijn vriendje en ik zwijg mijn lippen voor jou ." Zeide ze Kaien keek naar haar vol ongeloof, _meende ze dat nu of is dit een grap ? _" Beloof je het dan echt niet te vertellen ? " Zeide Kaien ." Yep beloofd als er iets van uit komt, ik ben er niet verantwoordelijk voor ." En stak haar tong uit, Kaien rolde zijn ogen en zuchte ." Fijn je hebt een deal ." Zeide hij Ichigo grijnsde en nam Kaien mee . " Kom op lieverd, zo dadelijk hebben ze vieze gedachtens . Als we hier langer blijven staan ." Zeide ze Kaien bloosde .

" Shut up ! " Ichigo lachte op en Kaien keek van haar weg, met een rode blos op zijn wangen . _Dezen 8 maanden gaan voor mij hel worden . _Toen ze terug in het huis kwamen, was iedereen aan tafel . Ze waren niet aan het eten, ze wachte blijkbaar op de twee . De vader merkte hun het eerste op ." En is mijn kleinkind al voor bereid ! " Riep hij en kreeg een schop van de jongens achtige meisje ." Shut up jij pervert ! " Riep ze Ichigo gaf Isshin ook een klap ." Ik ben veel te jong, om moeder te zijn . Laat mij van me leven genieten ! " Riep ze Kaien sweatdropped, _terwijl jij de mijne verpest ! _

Kaien ging zitten, hij zat naast het meisje Orihime . En naast zijn broer, die nerveus naar zijn GSM keek ." Huh wat is ? " Vroeg Kaien en keek naar de GSM, maar voor dat hij de scherm zag . Deed Ganju die weg ." Het is niks ! Totaal niks ! " Riep hij met een blos op zijn gezicht, Kaien keek vragend maar toen begreep hij het . " Oh oh was het weer Hana-Chan ? " Vroeg hij met een grijns, Ganju werd nog roder ." Shut up ! " Plots kwam er een hand, op Ganju 's schouder . Ganju keek langs zich, en Ichigo stond naast hem ." Mag ik naast mijn Kaien-Kun zitten ? " Vroeg ze Ganju knikte ja, en wou op staan voor dat hij haar woorden door had ." Huh wacht ... Zeide jij ' Mijn Kaien-Kun ' ? "

Ichigo glimlachte ." Huh ja hij vroeg me vandaag, om zijn geliefde te worden ." Zeide ze Kaien 's mond viel open, Isshin lachte en gaf Kaien een schouder klopje ." Good Job ! Je gaat mijn toekomstige schoonzoon worden, ik voel het in mijn vaderschap ! " Zeide hij lachend, Kukaku en Ganju keken naar Kaien ." Huh maar was jij niet Miyako ? " Vroeg Kukaku ." Huh ... Ja maar ... We zijn al een week uit elkaar ... " Loog hij ook al leek het dat het een week geleden was, Kukaku en Ganju zaten stil . " Kaien you player ! " Riep Ganju ." Zo mag ik het zien van mijn broertje, word een grote vrouwen-killer ! " Riep hij en keek naar Ichigo ." Ik geef jou de eer, om naast de grote player Kaien te zitten ! " Zeide hij met een glimlach .

Kaien keek kwaad ." Je doet net als of, ik elke vrouw in mijn bed heb gehad ." Ichigo ging naast hem zitten ." Wel als het zo is, en je maakt me zwanger . Dan laat ik je niet ontsnappen, en ik laat geen enkel vrouw jou van mij afpakken ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, Kaien voelde zich niet op zijn gemak . _God iemand help me ! _

Als iedereen begon te eten, praten ze over alles . Waar de Kurosaki 's vandaan kwamen, wat ze deden en wat de Shiba 's en al deden ." Zeg Kaien-Kun waar ga jij naar school ? " Vroeg Isshin ." Karakura High school ." Zeide hij ." Oh wel mijn vier oudste gaan ... " Maar toen ging zijn GSM ." Oh momentje ." Zeide hij en ging van tafel, en het was stil aan tafel . " Zo wie wil nog een glasje ? " Vroeg Kukaku een paar, gaven hun glazen af . Maar toen kwam Isshin terug, voor dat Kukaku kon in schenken ." Sorry Shiba-San maar ik en mijn familie, moeten nu door gaan . Er is iets op gekomen, het spijt me van dat ." Zeide hij Kukaku knikte ja en schonk niet in, de Kurosaki kinderen stonden op .

" Wel Kaien-Kun zie je nog eens ." Zeide Ichigo met een glimlach, Kaien keek weg van haar ." Ja ja ." Plots voelde hij twee handen, en zijn gezicht draaide naar Ichigo . Ichigo gaf hem een klein kusje op de lippen ." Goede nacht ." Zeide ze en liet hem los, Ganju en Ichigo 's zus Orihime keken blozend naar de twee . " Wat een liefde ." Zeide ze beide de grote jongen Chad, was stil zoals Uryu . Yuki glimlachte gewoon, terwijl Karin en Kukaku zuchte . Isshin sprong omhoog van geluk ." Klein kinderen ! Klein kinderen ! Klein kinderen ! " Riep hij de hele tijd door .

En de Kurosaki 's namen dan hun vertrek, Kaien was zo rood als een tomaat . En rende naar boven naar zijn kamer ." Hey ! Wat is jou probleem ? ! " Riep Kukaku maar Kaien antwoord niet, Kukaku zuchte weer eens ." Kinderen van dezen tijd, hij zal beter een koude bad nemen ! " Zeide ze en nam haar vertrek ook . Ganju sweatdropped _huh ? _

De volgende dag liepen Kaien, Mizuiro en Keigo samen naar school ." Ik zag gisteren een echte hot Chick, ze had totaal van de MOE ogen ! En die borsten waren het goddelijke ooit ! " Zeide hij en kreeg een bloed neus, als hij er terug aan dacht . Kaien rolde zijn ogen, en Mizuiro negeerde het gewoon ." Asano-San is zo een pervert, en de ochtend is nog bijna niet eens gebroken ." Zeide hij Keigo keek dramatish naar Mizuiro ." Noem me niet Asano-San ! We zijn vrienden toch ! " Mizuiro keek naar hem ." Waar haal je dat idee Asano-San ."

Kaien hield zijn lach in, als Keigo dramatish begon te paniekeren . " Relax Keigo Mizuiro plaagd maar ." Keigo zuchte op gelucht ." Echt ? " Vroeg Mizuiro aan Kaien, Keigo viel terug in zijn dramatish act . _Mizuiro je word eens zijn dood . _Toen de 3 op school aan kwamen, na dat Keigo uitgehuild is . Kwamen ze de klas in, Kaien zat op zijn plaats ." Oi ! Kaien ." Hij keek om en zag Rukia met ... " Ichigo ! " Hij sprong van zijn stoel, en keek in schok naar haar ." Oh Kaien-Kun jij zijt hier ook ! " Zeide Ichigo .

" Wat ... Wat doe jij hier ! " Zeide hij ." Ik kom hier naar school, zeg ik verwachte een ander reactie van mijn vriendje ! " Dat maakte iedereen stil ." Ah ! Kaien je hebt alweer een babe opgevangen ! Jij player ! " Mizuiro knikte ja, Rukia keek naar de twee ." Oh hoe lang kennen jullie elkaar ? " Ichigo glimlachte ." Oh eergisteren bij de centrum ." Zeide ze . " En gisteren werd mijn familie bij zijn zus, uitgenodigt voor een maaltijd . En toen vroeg de romeo daar mij uit ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, maar Kaien kon zien onder de lief gezicht . Een duivels grijns met hoorns op haar hoofd .

" Echt ? ! " Vroeg Rukia ." Kaien Keigo heeft gelijk je zijt een player ." Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Natuurlijk maar waarom ... " Wou Kaien zeggen, voor dat Keigo hem doorbrak met zijn gehuil . " Oh ja ik wou vragen of ze naast u mag zitten, en sinds jullie elkaar al kennen . Kan ze naast u zitten ." Zeide ze Kaien zuchte ." Fijn dan maar ... " Hij keek naar het meisje, die Ichigo stevig vast had ." Zij moet ergens anders gaan zitten ." Zeide hij Ichigo lachte ." Kom op Orihime hier is niks eng ."

Orihime keek over haar schouder, en keek dan naar Kaien ." Goede morgen Kaien-Kun ." Zeide ze met een blos, Keigo kreeg een bloed neus ." So MOE ! Kaien jij bastard jij steeld alle babe 's ! " Riep hij kwaad, Mizuiro lachte en haald Keigo van Kaien af . Toen de school bel ging, nam Rukia Orihime mee ." Kom je mag naast mij zitten ." Zeide ze Orihime knikte ja, en Keigo werd meegetrokken naar zijn plaats door Mizuiro . En Ichigo zat naast Kaien ." Laat onze school jaren beginnen ." Zeide ze met een grijns, Kaien voelde zo nerveus, dat hij niet eens weet wat te zeggen .

* * *

**Ichigo is net een wolf in schapen kleren, maar ja Kaien vroeg er om XD Oh ja jullie denken zeker van waarom schrijf je Moe over een ' hot babe ' , als Keigo er over praat . Ik weet niet maar ik geloof dat het bij hentai manga 's word gebruikt misschien . Ik las het een keer, bij een non hentai manga . ( ben vergeten welke ) En zei één gast, dat de meisje zo MOE was . Dat hij een bloedneus er van kreeg . Weet ik veel van wat, dus denk maar dat Keigo iets pervert 's over de meisjes dacht okay ? Oh ja eerst waren het 3 maanden, maar heb het verrandert in 8 maanden . **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. A Hell In School

_Okay ik ben Kaien Shiba, ik ben 17 jaar en heb een deal gesloten . Met een duivels meisje ! _

" Kaien ! Kom terug naar aarde ! " Riep Rukia als ze haar boek, op Kaien 's hoofd sloeg ." Auw ! Voor wat was dat nodig Rukia ! " Rukia haalde haar schouders op ." Wel je zijt maar goed terug, kom op we komen te laat . Voor de ander les ." Zeide ze en ging uit de klas, Kaien pakte snel zijn spullen . En ging haar achterna ." Sorry ik was blijkbaar met mijn gedachten er niet bij ." zeide hij .

" Wel dat ben ik gewoon van u ." Zeide ze ." Rukia dat deed pijn in mijn hart ! " Zeide Kaien als hij zijn hand, op de plaats waar zijn hart is . Rukia rolde haar ogen en stak haar tong uit ." Mooi dat is je verdiende loon, als ik door u sneller grijs haar krijg ! " Zeide ze ." Niet mijn schuld dat je in ander mans zakens bemoeid ! " En zo begon de twee weer te bek vechten, als ze de klas binnen kwamen . Rolde Mizuiro zijn ogen, en Keigo lachte als Rukia op Kaien 's voet stampt .

" Jullie lijken net een koppel ." Zeide Keigo maar keek snel naar Ichigo ." Sorry dat is een gewoonte ." Zeide hij snel maar Ichigo glimlachte ." Geef niet zo lang Kaien mij maar niet bedriegt ." Zeide ze Kaien zuchte ." Jeez jullie doen echt niet, alsof ik een ... Laat maar ik krijg het toch niet door, jullie kleine hersens ."

" Kijk uit wat je zegt Shiba ." Zeide beide Rukia en Ichigo, Kaien ging zitten en zag dan Miyako binnen komen . Ze liep naar de leerkracht en gaf een papiertje ." Ik was de vorige les niet ." Zeide ze en gaf het aan de man ." En mijn vorige leerkracht is vertrokken al, en u woont dicht bij hem niet . Kunt u die geven please ? " De man knikte ja ." Okay dan ga maar op u plaats ." Zeide hij en Miyako deed dat, haar ogen vielen even op Kaien . Maar ze keek al weg .

" Wie is dat ? "Vroeg Ichigo aan Kaien ." Zijn Ex-meisje ." Antwoorde Keigo voor Kaien, sinds hij weer in space vertrok . Rukia zuchte hard ." Wel dat noemen ze puppy - liefde niet ? " De jongens lachte, als Kaien met rode wangen weg keek ." Shut up Kuchiki ." Zeide hij Ichigo ging ook op haar plaats zitten, maar voelde ogen op haar . Als ze op draaide zag ze niemand . En ging zitten .

Toen de les voorbij was, liepen Keigo, Mizuiro en Kaien naar de overdekte . De jongens kwamen Uryu en Chad tegen ." Ah Chad Uryu ." Zeide Kaien Chad keek naar hem, en begroete met een stille ja knik . Uryu negeerde hem en las verder in zijn boek ." Zo hoe gaat het in jullie klas ?" Chad haalde zijn schouders op ." Goed ." Zeide hij ." Zeg zijn jullie niet even oud als Ichigo en Orihime ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Ja maar wij hebben een klas over geslaan, dus als je het niet erg vind . Chad en ik moeten nu gaan ." Zeide Uryu en trok de grote man mee .

Kaien keek erg kwaad, en begon gezichten te trekken . Achter Uryu 's rug ." _BlahBlahBlah ! _Zeg me niet dat het familie is van Hime-Chan ! Die grote knul kan ik wel aan, maar die ander kan ik echt niet uit staan ! " Riep Keigo naar Kaien ." Nee Uryu is niet de echte broer van Ichigo en Orihime, dat is wat ik hoorde van hun vader ." Zeide Kaien . " Maar goed dat het niet haar echte broer is, ik zou het niet aan kunnen . Zo A - Stick - Up - In - The - Ass Type . " Zeide hij Mizuiro keek naar de twee .

" Ik denk dat ik hem eerder heb gezien maar waar ... " De 3 jongens liepen verder, en kwamen in hun volgende les . Ze praten door terwijl, Mizuiro één van zijn magazine 's keek . " Ah ! Hier is het ." Zeide hij en liet de blad zien ." Uryu Ishida hij is een genie, als ik het zelf mag zeggen . Hij won 3 keer bij de kinderlijke wetenschap 's week, en 6 keren op de hogen niveau . Van een universiteit ! " Zeide hij als hij wees naar de foto, waar Uryu er op stond ." Shit we hebben te maken met een genie jongens ." Grapte Keigo en de 3 lachte .

" Waar kijken jullie naar ?" Vroeg iemand die achter Kaien stond, ze keken om en zagen Orihime . Die een beetje verlegen keken ." Oh hey Orihime waar zijn Ichigo en Rukia ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Oh ze zijn nog iets gaan halen, ze komen snel ze zeide dat ik bij jullie moest zitten voor niet alleen te zijn . " Zeide ze een beetje verlegen ." Ha ! Zeg je pleeg broer is een genie blijkbaar ." Zeide Kaien als hij de blad laat zien, Orihime glimlachte als ze er naar keek ." Oh ja die dag weet ik nog, Uryu was er heel trots op . Hij werkt hard aan zijn projecten, maar ... "

Ze keek een beetje bedroefd ." Hij maak weinig vrienden, hij kan niet te lang ron hun hangen . En hij gaat al weg ." Zeide ze de jongens voelde zich daar een beetje schuldig op ." Maar sinds jij en Ichigo-Chan uitgaan met elkaar, weet ik zeker dat Uryu ook open gaat staan voor jullie . " Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Geloof me hij is een goede man, ook al begrijp je hem niet totaal . En Chad ook hij kan ook een goede vriend zijn ! " Zeide ze Kaien glimlachte, als hij Orihime 's blije gezicht zag .

" Blijkbaar is het zo . "Toen kwamen Ichigo en Rukia ." We zijn er sorry dat we laat zijn . " Zeide Rukia ." Wat waren jullie doen ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Oh iets halen voor een leerkracht, ik ben al blij genoeg dat mijn armen vrij zijn ." Zeide Ichigo en ging zitten, Rukia ging ook zitten . De meisjes waren totaal uitgeput ." Je had Kaien kunnen vragen, om het voor je te dragen dan Ichigo-Chan . Ik bedoel hij is toch je vriendje niet ? " Vroeg Keigo iedereen keek naar elkaar, en dan naar Kaien dat is wel waar ." Huh waarom dat laten zien, dat ik zwak ben of wat ? Nee dank je ." En legde haar hoofd op de bank ." Wel je ziet er wel moe uit ." Zeide Kaien terug ." Shut up lieverd voor dat ik u mooi gezicht verpest ." Kaien stak zijn tong uit, en Ichigo maakte gezichten . En Kaien deed het terug .

Rukia rolde haar ogen ." Jeez jongens echt volwassen ruzie ." Zeide ze en de anderen lachen, Orihime lachte ook toen ze wou gaan zitten . Botste ze tegen iemand op ." Oh sorry ." Zeide ze maar kreeg een duw terug ." Kijk uit waar je loopt bitch ! " Zeide het meisje ze had long blond haar, donker blauwe ogen . En had een kwaad gezicht, naar Orihime gemunt ." Sorry ik zag u niet ... " Zeide ze bang maar het meisje onderbrak haar ." Shut up jij stomme ... " Maar kreeg een duw van Ichigo ." Ze zei dat ze sorry was jij stomme hoer ! " Schreeuwde zij Rukia hield Orihime op te staan, en de jongens probeerde . Ichigo en de ander meisje uit elkaar te houden ." Wat moet gij hebben he rosse kop ! "

Ichigo gebruikte haar benen, om haar te stampen . De meisje schopte terug ." Oi ! Ichigo dit is niet ... " Maar hij werd onderbroken, als twee vuisten op de meisjes hun hoofd raakte ." Shut up ! " Riep een jongen Keigo liet de blonde meisje los, en ze keek kwaad naar de jongen . Ichigo trok haar zelf uit, Kaien en Mizuiro 's greep . En keek ook naar de jongen ." Arisawa-Kun ! Waarom sloeg je mij nou ! Die trut daar begon ! " Riep het meisje ." Je zijt kinderachtig en kinderen die niet luisteren, die moeten het maar voelen ." Zeide hij en keek naar Ichigo en dan naar de rest ." Het spijt me dat mijn vriendin zo te keer ging, ik beloof u dat ze haar gedrag onder control houd . "

En nam het meisje op en bracht haar weg van hun ." Wacht ." Zeide Orihime de jongen en het meisje stopte ." Ik moet me verontschuldigen, het was mijn schuld . Het spijt me ." Zeide ze de jongen draaide zich weer om . " Het is al goed . " En ging met het meisje naar de gang ." Jeez wat een bluffer ." Zeide Ichigo ." Je hebt wel een goede buld ." Zeide Kaien en kreeg een mep van Ichigo ." Shut up voor dat ik jou bond en blauw sla Shiba ! " De jongens lachte ." Nooit op een meisjes wonde een opmerking geven Kaien ." Zeide Mizuiro Orihime keek steeds ongemakkelijk, en voelde een hand op haar schouder .

" Het komt goed dat was Arisawa-San, hij lijkt een beetje op een gevaarlijke hond . Maar hij is zo zacht als een puppy ." Zeide ze ." En met dat meisje trek je er niks van aan, ze is gewoon zo blijf maar uit haar beurt en van haar groep . Het zijn levens verpesten ." Zeide Rukia verder de meisjes liepen terug naar hun plaats ." Wie is dat eigenlijk ? "Vroeg Ichigo ." Takeshi Arisawa en zijn lief Victoria Betterswee, ik weet vreemde naam . Maar ja het is gewoon het leven, ze is half amerikaan . " Zeide ze .

Toen de les begon, keek Kaien naar Ichigo . _Ze heeft zeker weten een Zus-Complex, ik heb medelijden met elke man . Die haar zus date, ze zullen door het vuur van Ichigo moeten door staan . _Hij kreeg weer een mep op zijn hoofd ." Shiba-San antwoord mijn vraag, inplaats van Kurosaki-San te stalken ." Zeide de leerkracht , sommige in de klas lachte . En Kaien zag via zijn oog hoek, Ichigo naar hem kijken . Ze merkte dat en glimlachte ." Sorry Sensei wat was u vraag weer ? "

Victoria keek naar waar Orihime zat, ze keek kwaad en voelde haat uit komen voor het meisje . _Wacht jij maar, ik zal je het laten bezuren ! _Takeshi voelde dat hij zijn lief in de gaten moet houden, als hij merkt dat ze naar Orihime keek . _Jeez net een sluipende draak, die het prinses wild op eten . _Dacht hij en keek dan verder in zijn boek .

* * *

**Okay lach niet met de OCC naam, ik kon niks anders verzinnne :( Eerst wou ik Elizabeth, maar dat vond ik te dingen . Toen dacht ik waarom niet Victoria, sinds ik die naam nauwelijks gebruik . En toen kwam Betterswee, hoe die kwam weet ik niet . Maar het past tenminste niet ? **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
